1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a confidential financial security banking system for banking consumers. Specifically, to an improved banking security system to protect the communication of customers requesting financial transactions of services from or with bank-tellers in the lobby of banks and from drive-in/drive-through banking lanes.
2. Related Art
Originally; and currently, persons entering the lobby of any banking institutions, must go directly to the bank-teller""s window to communicate their transactions, while doing this financial transaction, other persons are constantly entering the bank lobby. Each person stands directly behind each other; thus forming a xe2x80x9cwaiting-linexe2x80x9d to perform similar financial transactions of business from the bank-teller. The second or third person in the xe2x80x9cwaiting-linexe2x80x9d has a clear opportunity to xe2x80x9clistenxe2x80x9d to and observe the customers financial transactions. The current banking security system does not provide any secured communications of the customers financial transactions to keep other banking customers from listening to conservations the customers are discussing with the bank tellers. The current system allows for open and unprotected communications and for banking customers to be easily identified as potential victims of financial exploitation""s or become extorted.
It is well known throughout the world; that the banking consumers-population is consistently increasing, that financial exploitations, extortations and bank robbers are also increasing. There is not a general method of prior art addressing these problems with solutions within the entire banking industries. Nor, is there a general method of an anti-theft invention of this nature to protect banking personnel and banking consumers.
3. Summary of Invention
This invention provides an anchored steel framed structural chamber of Paltech paneled construction, mirrored on the outside, 15xe2x80x25xe2x80x3 L, 6xe2x80x25xe2x80x3 W, with electronic sliding doors of 3xe2x80x2 wide. This structural chamber is easily anchored within the lobby of bank directly in front of each bank teller""s transaction area. Bank teller controls electronic opening and closure of sliding doors, permitting only one customer to enter and exit at a time to perform financial transactions.
The advantages of this invention provides a protected financial transaction between customer and bank teller, prevents other xe2x80x9ccustomers waiting in linexe2x80x9d within the bank lobby from listening to previous customer""s financial transaction, and lip reading of customer""s financial transaction is also eliminated. An additional advantage of this invention ensures banking customers performing financial transaction with teller from being identified as targeted victims for financial exploitation""s or extortion by observant perpetrators waiting in the bank lobby.
It is also well known throughout the world that as the population continues to ages, most consumers will become xe2x80x9chearing impairedxe2x80x9d and consequently they will talk louder. The U.S. Census Population Graph below, indicates projected growth of age 65+ in millions to year 2050.xe2x80x31 The U.S. Census provides opportunities of marking progress of the consumer-population and identifies growth of every interest in this society. Therefore, a clear potential for financial exploitation""s and extortion""s will increase proportionally with this growth.
1 Data Base News in Aging. U.S. Census Bureau. The Official Statistics. August, 17. htt//blue census gov/search/cigi/s 
A further advantage of this invention eliminates accessibility for perpetrators to rob banking institutions, and provides immediate apprehension of any person attempting to rob a bank from within lobby of bank after entering structural chamber to request any type of financial transaction.
This invention for banking-lobby financial transaction is TDDY equipped at Bank teller""s transaction counter for deaf-consumer population and is wheelchair accessible.
An additional advantage of this invention provides for customer from drive-in, drive-through banking lanes to initiate and or communicate with bank teller from their car without conversations being heard by other customers waiting in their cars or by persons walking around the parameters of drive-through banking lane areas. A telephone receiver is interconnected with money depository module and has a retractable flexible conduit card attached to phone receiver with an extension capacity for customer to hold phone receiver, while in a comfortable sitting position in a car to perform conversation of financial transaction. Bank teller at drive-in window transaction has a wireless system communication headset which provides a complete private conversation channel between drive-in, drive-through banking customer with bank teller.
This total invention and its object provides protection for banking personnel, prevents endangerment to banking consumers and increases levels of security as their conversations with bank tellers are not being heard by other customers.
Further advantages of this invention will become better understood by reference to the detailed description and viewed drawings.